Never Cried Tears
by WildcatKing
Summary: A mysterious woman meats the Z fighters. She has an attitude and the fighting power to back it up. Who is this woman who has a tail just like a saiyan? Why is she so bossy towards everone but Gohan?


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. 

Author's Note: Hello, there! I have never seen the Bardock Special so I do not know exactly how things are supposed to be when Planet Vegeta blows up. So don't sue me for getting the whole Vegeta blowing up thing right. After all this is an A/U fanfic. This comes with the help of my sister. 

Never Cried Tears

Chapter One: Torn

__

_"I'm all out of faith this is how I feel._

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor._

_Illusion never changed into something real._

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn._" 

Natalie Imbruglia _'Torn'_

"But, Papa, Kakarott's only a baby! How could you let them decide to send him to that horrible planet!" the young saiyan screamed at her father while hugging her baby brother to her small body. 

The man sighed at his daughter's accusations, "Now, Ninjun, you know as well as I do that Kakarott's power level is surprisingly low for a saiyan his age. And you also know that weak baby saiyans are usually sent to planets like Earth. It's the way things are done on Vegeta and the way things always will be done." 

"I don't care! It's wrong to do this to innocent babies like Kakarott. It's just plain wrong!" 

"Ninjun, there's nothing I can do about it. The Council decides what happens to babies not me. I'm a warrior, remember?" 

"It's still not fair, Papa! It feels like we're losing Mama all over again!" the child's words stung Bardock. He remembered all to well how they had lost Rutega after she gave birth to Kakarott. 

"Look, Ninjun, if we don't send Kakarott to Earth the Council will probably decide to kill him instead. Now, do you want that to happen to your little brother?" Ninjun's dark eyes widened and then she shook her black covered head in response. Bardock grinned at his little girl's expression so like her mother's. 

Then, 10-year-old Radditz sauntered into the room, grinning broadly, "So, Father, when are they sending the brat off? I want to watch before I leave with Prince Vegeta and Frieza." 

Five-year-old Ninjun glared at her brother's remarks, "Shut up, Radditz!" 

"How are you going to make me, shrimp?" the boy said while patting the top of the girl's black hair. 

"Will you two shut up already?" Bardock barked at his eldest son and daughter, "Radditz, they are sending off Kakarott in about an hour." 

"Shit! I'm leaving with the prince in half an hour," Radditz frowned for a minute until he realized what he would be doing by the time Kakarott was sent off. He would be working with the one and only Lord Frieza very shortly and couldn't go moping about not seeing his weakling of a baby brother off to some rock. 

He smirked at his annoying little sister, "Oh well, better get going, don't want to keep his majesty waiting, do I? Have fun seeing Kakarott off, _Nin-nin_! Tell the brat I say 'good ridden'!" With a final laugh, the arrogant long-haired boy walked out of the house and quickly disappeared. 

"Papa, are you positive we can't send _Rat-face_ to Earth instead of Kakarott?" Ninjun asked while using her own insult-like nickname. Bardock chuckled at his daughter's remark about her older brother. Those two never seemed to get along even when Ninjun was first born and almost bit his finger off. But, thankfully, Radditz would be off with the prince for a couple years and Ninjun would be staying on Vegeta so they might not see each other for years. 

The two saiyans, a father and his daughter, then readied the baby Kakarott for his trip to the distant planet of Earth. After about ten minutes, they heard a loud pounding on the wooden door of their meager little house. Ninjun hurried to the door, but was too late. The door was yanked off it's rusty hinges and almost collided with Ninjun's head. 

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, bastards!" Ninjun shrieked as three tall, muscular saiyans in armor stood in front of her. The men looked down at her quite amused at her tantrum. Ninjun stared back until she tossed her long hair behind her head and flounced off. 

The tallest of the men spoke with a bit of a laugh, "Bardock, that is one hell of a firecracker you've got there, eh?  


"That's for sure. She never seems to have any trouble speaking her mind about something, doesn't she?" Bardock answered while looking into the saiyan's scarred face, "I assume you're here to pick up the brat?" 

"Of course, we are. We need to get the kid to the loading dock now because we are swamped with other sendoffs today. Is the weakling ready?" the shorter(though taller than Bardock) of the saiyans snarled. 

Bardock simply nodded and within minutes Kakarott was packed in and ready to leave. Ninjun came out of the back room and quickly hugged her baby brother good-bye before walking to the corner where she stared back at the three men. Bardock merely patted Kakarott on the head before handing the small baby to the middle-sized man. 

The first two men left the house quickly, but the tallest of the saiyans lagged behind a bit to chat, "So, Bardock, I was wondering....how old is Ninjun?" 

"She just turned five-years-old, why?" 

"Well, I was just thinking that a beautiful and strong girl like that would be a good match for my son Turip. After all, the girl is the spitting image of her late mother with quite of bit of yours and Rutega's _charming_ personality traits. I believe having a mate like her would perhaps inspire my son to train a bit more. What do you think?" 

"Perhaps, Spinah, but we'll have to wait until she's a bit older to start seriously planning right? Now, I'll see you sometime soon," Bardock falsely grinned before slamming the door behind him. 

Ninjun strolled out of the corner with her eyes glaring accusingly, "Papa, how dare you agree with that horrible Spinah about me mating with Turip." Bardock had to laugh at his little daughter for she always seemed so much more grown-up than she actually was. 

"Ninjun, don't worry. I just said that to keep Spinah off my back about agreeing with him. You will most definitely not mate with Turip. You are my daughter and therefore deserve to be the mate of a more highly-ranked and stronger saiyan." 

Ninjun giggled before adding, "And definitely more handsome too." She winced as she remembered what eleven-year-old Turip looked like with his greasy hair, crooked teeth, and badly scarred face. 

Suddenly, Bardock felt the room start to spin rapidly around him. He shut his coal black eyes until the spinning stopped. He gasped at the scene unfolding before him. He saw himself along with about a thousand other saiyan warriors floating in the atmosphere of the planet. Then to his horror he saw Frieza floating above them with a grin of victory on his feminine-looking face. 

Frieza lifted one long white finger and Bardock saw a gigantic energy blast resting on it. Before Bardock could even blink, Frieza launched the ball at the planet with a mighty swing of the arm. Finally, right before him, Bardock saw the ball make contact with the planet and exploded it into a million bits of planetary dust. Bardock felt the spinning sensation again and soon found himself standing in the same room as before. 

Ninjun looked up at her dad with curious ebony eyes. She was starting to worry about him as he had been blanking out like that for quite awhile, ever since he came back from his last mission with the team. Then, about a minute later, her father snapped out of that strange state and hurried out the door to look at the dark sky. 

The young girl watched her father's expression change from surprise to pure terror in about two seconds flat and asked, "Papa? Are you okay?" Bardock heard the sound of his daughter's melodious voice ring in his ear, but he couldn't comprehend what she was asking. His mind was completely focused on the small dot that was floating up in the atmosphere of the planet. 

Without thinking twice, Bardock's mind understood everything. What he had just seen a couple minutes before was going to happen very soon. Lord Frieza, that slime-ball of a lizard, was going to blow up the planet just for the fun of it. Bardock's body suddenly went into emergency mode and he started running around the house like a madman. 

After about five minutes of frantic hurrying, Bardock grabbed Ninjun right off the ground and took off for the royal loading deck. All the while, Ninjun is screaming at her father for treating her so harshly. But, Bardock didn't hear a thing as he increased his speed. Millions of thoughts were racing through his head, but only one was the most importance. He knew that he had to save Ninjun from Frieza's attack for many reasons. 

One was to help preserve the saiyan race and two was to continue his family's proud heritage. But, the most important reason was one that Bardock would never admit to anyone around him or even himself. He wanted to save his daughter just so that she could have the chance to grow up and be happy. 

Ninjun eventually stopped her annoyed yells as she stared in awe at the scenes unfolding underneath her. The wind rapidly blew her waist-length spiky hair around her oval face. Bardock was looking at her as he manuvered himself against the breeze. She was the image of her beautiful mother. 

He remembered all to well how many suitors had vied for the chance to become Rutega's mate. She was indeed a rare find in the terms of usual saiyan women. She had the classic spiky black hair, but it was not nearly as unruly as others and her dark eyes shimmered like burning coals when she was happy. Bardock shook his head to get rid of the images before becoming emotional in front of his daughter. 

Bardock and Ninjun quickly arrived at the loading area and snuck up to an abandoned space pod. Without even thinking, Bardock tossed his little girl into the pod along with a small gold item and note and slammed the door shut. He hurriedly pressed the control buttons and launched the small pod take off into the sky. Bardock stood on the ground, watching his baby girl pounding her small fists onto the window of the pod. He almost cried as he saw her dark eyes staring at him, full of tears and then in a flash she was gone and Bardock flew up for what he knew would be his doom. 

Ninjun stared at her father while screaming for him to let her out. She didn't want to leave her beloved papa by himself. Suddenly, the clouds surrounding Vegeta emerged and hid her daddy from her view forever. She softly cried for a minute until she thought, 'Stop that crying, you baby. Saiyans don't cry at all. There are no excuses for that. Stop being such a weakling.' And if there was one thing Ninjun hated was being considered a weakling. 

The female saiyan had gotten through the clouds now and gaped as she saw Frieza's ship loom before her. Then she spotted the ugly lizard Frieza floating above a group of saiyan warriors including her father. She cried out in horror as she saw a large energy ball launch from Frieza's finger and exploded the planet in two seconds. 

She felt something underneath her leg in the pod and reached down for it. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw a familiar thin chain with a small cerulean blue crystal attached to it. As she was putting it on, she spotted a piece of paper in front of her right foot. 

She unfolded the tattered note and read: 

_My sweet Nina,_

_I am sorry for sending you off into space like that, but I had to do it to save your life. I wrote this letter so that you would know that I love you with all my heart and always have. You are my only baby girl and are the world to me. I would give almost anything to be with you now, but I can't. I must try to save our people from the horrible Lord Frieza. Nina, do not be angry with me although you have every right to. I have a small request to ask of you, my baby, please try to find Kakarott. I know he is living and I also know he will be of great importance in the future. I have seen it and know it to be true. Please find him and take care of him like the great big sister you always have been. Also, grow up and have a happy life for me. I'll be watching over you for the rest of your life and don't you forget that._

_Love always my Nina-kins,_

_Papa_

_P.S. That crystal necklace was the gift I gave to your mother when she had you. She wore it everyday until she died. It belongs to you now and is to make you remember that Mama and I will be watching out for you no matter what. Make us proud, baby._

__

__


End file.
